


The Monster Under My Bed Is My Best Friend

by nursal1060



Series: Kylux (Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux) AUs [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Best Friends, Choices, Confessions, Crying, Cute Ending, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Demon Deals, Demon Kylo Ren, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonology, Demons, Dependence - Freeform, Devil Kylo Ren, Devils, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Food Trucks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Guardian Angels, Guardian Demon, Happy Ending, Hux-centric, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Kissing at Night, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylux - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Monster Kylo Ren, Mythology - Freeform, No Angst, Park date, Post-Holiday, Protective Kylo Ren, Romantic Fluff, Screw Destiny, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sneaking Out, Surprise Kissing, Sweet Devil, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth, Winter, Winter Wonderland, gentle demon, kylo is more of an angel, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: "As long as Armitage Hux could remember, the ‘monster’ under his bed had been his best friend."The reason the demon is there and why he stays is a mystery, but after some years, he tells Armitage the truth.





	The Monster Under My Bed Is My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start my year off right, with Kylux! This idea was proposed and originally sketched by my friend @Symphony_Of_Thieves (@I_don't_give_a_Hux on IG).  
> This is my first time writing Kylux fluff and first time making an elaborate AU in years, so I hope it doesn't feel rushed!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoy!! :D

As long as Armitage Hux could remember, the ‘monster’ under his bed had been his best friend. It was the opposite of what his father had expected from his child. For years, Brendol Hux had told his son terrible things about monsters that resided in his room and that they would hurt him if he did not go to bed on time or follow his commands.

 

The creature first appeared when Armitage was five years old and refused to sleep on time. The boy had been sitting up in bed with a coloring book. Brendol rarely came in to check on his son, and the maids were busy with a social event that evening. Hux had his bedside lamp on and was coloring a picture of a porg when he felt his bed shake from below. 

 

Armitage was not a frightened child, growing up with Brendol Hux after all, so he simply called out, “Stop it, monster! I’m trying to color!” After a moment a creature crawled its way out from under his bed and began to climb on top of his bed with him. It looked like a regular person, minus a long scar on his cheek, sharp nails, and tall black horns.

 

Armitage was a little scared but he simply asked, “Who are you?”

 

The creature had a deep voice, asking him after not noticing a fear response, “Aren’t you afraid of me?”

 

Armitage shook his head, “I asked you a question first.”

 

The creature blinks twice, surprised that this child was not showing fear for him at his age, and he finally replied, “My name is Kylo. I was kinda sent to haunt you but...you don't look afraid.”

 

Armitage shrugged, “No. Daddy warned me that there would be a monster under my bed. You don't look too scary.”

 

Kylo broke into a toothy grin and began to chuckle, “Sweet. I hate making kids scream, honestly. You might be the first kid I've met that hasn't hollered at the sight of me. I think we might be able to become best friends.”

 

Hux blinked and said softly, “I don't have friends. Daddy says I can't because real leaders shouldn't have friends.”

 

Kylo came closer and sat besides him, “It'll be a secret. Since I'm your monster under the bed, I'm going to be here anyway.” 

 

The two of them slowly grew closer. Every night, after Brendol or the maids checked up on him for the night, Armitage would lean off the bed and call for Kylo. Kylo would then come out from under the bed and would do whatever Armitage wanted to do that night. It ranged from coloring and drawing when he was a toddler, to healing his beating wounds and holding him when he was a child, to talking and reading books when he neared adolescence. Kylo was more than happy to oblige, as he was assigned to Armitage all night and could stay with him until the sun rose.

 

One day, shortly after sundown before Armitage turned sixteen years old, he asked while reading a novel, “Kylo, are you confined to this room for your job?”

 

Kylo, who had been munching away on the snacks that the maids left (which Armitage never ate but Kylo enjoyed), stopped and thought for a bit. “It's never been stated in writing that I have to. Usually, they assume I'm staying in your room because you sleep there. I guess if you left the room, I could follow you.”

 

Armitage closed his book audibly and hopped off the bed, “Good, because I have an idea for tonight.” Kylo looked confused as he watched Armitage walk to his large wardrobe and pick out two sets of clothes and winter accessories. Armitage spoke as he picked clothing “We’ve always spent time in here together, but I want to go out with you too. I want you to see the world I live in; you say you've never seen it before. If we can cover up your horns, we should be able to pass as regular high school kids on a pre-Christmas stroll.”

 

Kylo hopped up from the bed and walked besides him, asking questions with enthusiasm in his voice, “Where will we go? Can we even get out of here without getting caught?” 

 

Armitage smiles, something he rarely does when not with Kylo, and says, “Trust me, I've planned for this for months. I've been collecting winter hats that are tall enough for your horns. I made sure father was out and the staff would not bother me, as I ordered them not to. I've also planned a place for us to go. There will be lots of food and Christmas lights, I've saved up my money just for today. Let's get you dressed.”

 

Armitage carefully dressed Kylo in jackets and slacks. Kylo never wore tops, only wearing pants while in Armitage’s room, so the sudden introduction of a bulky top seemed strange to him. The ginger haired teen then handed him a hat and scarf to put on while he tried to put a pair of large winter boots on the bed-demon. Kylo’s fingernails and toenails were impossibly sharp, but Kylo couldn’t trim them, so it took awhile for Armitage to find large enough boots. Kylo gingerly put the scarf and hat on himself. He’d never been so covered up before. After Armitage put on a similar outfit, he took Kylo’s hand and they left through the back door of the mansion.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kylo’s eyes were filled with wonder as Armitage took him to the silent and glistening park, a mere ten minute walk away from where the demon had visited him daily for the last decade. Snow was falling gently and trees from Christmas several weeks prior were still up and glowing. Kylo took his time gawking at everything and observing his footprints in the snow. Armitage smiled and kept a firm grip on Kylo’s hand, almost afraid he’d vanish if he let his only friend go.

 

Kylo asked him, “Is this snow? It feels so nice...much cooler than the sunflakes in my world. They tend to burn us, so we stay inside.”

 

Armitage told him, “Yes, and best part, you can eat it as it falls.” Kylo’s eyes lit up, almost amazed that a simple thing like that was possible. Armitage stuck his tongue out and caught a snowflake on his tongue. Kylo then followed, letting his abnormally long, snake-tongue come out of his mouth and catch several snowflakes at once. He then rolled his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed, smiling in amazement. Armitage laughed, both amazed and a bit shocked at Kylo’s abilities.

 

Armitage noticed some familiar lights, and directed Kylo’s attention, “Food trucks visit here daily. Let me give you a taste of food that the maids don’t make.” Kylo followed Armitage as he walked up to a truck and ordered two crepes, folded into cones, sprinkled with powdered sugar, and filled with diced strawberries and chocolate fudge sauce. Kylo was amazed by it, scarfing it down with his fangs, even eating though the paper around it. Armitage gently scolded him but smiled. 

 

Armitage asked as they kept walking, “Do you...miss your world when you come here?”

 

Kylo pursed his lips for a moment before saying, “At times, yes. But as my job is to be with you from sundown to sunrise and it would be a lie to say I don’t enjoy it. You are the only one in my life who understands me and my choice to come to your realm.” Armitage stopped in his tracks in front of a lit tree at that moment, suddenly aware that while Kylo knew everything about him, that he barely knew anything about the demon. 

 

Armitage said with piqued interest and an indignant tone, “You’ve never told me about who you are when you aren’t with me. Why haven’t you told me anything?”

 

Kylo’s face softened as he sighed and said, “I don’t enjoy me life on the other side, that’s why I avoid burdening you about it.”

 

Armitage turned to him with a demanding tone, “Who are you Kylo? Why do you bother seeing me every night?”

 

Kylo smiled slightly and then let Armitage know as he held the ginger-haired teen’s hands close to his, “My birth name is Ben Organa-Solo, and I’m the only child of Queen Leia Organa and Army Commander-turned King Han Solo. I was raised in the lap of luxury to be devilish and tough, able to fight and harm every creature that would come against my parents’ empire. But being a prince and a war-demon wasn’t the life I wanted. I wanted a simple job that would give me purpose. I finally decided to become a nightmare-causing demon in other realms in my spare time when I was excused from duties and training. I had several children before you, but all of them hated me...outgrew me and moved on. I began to see my job as something for fun, and I didn’t see humans as worth caring for. You...you were different, Armitage. You saw past my facade and gave my existence purpose.” Kylo put his hand on Armitage’s blushing cheek, “I met you, a child who dealt with a father like mine, who was put into a lifestyle that was controlling and was forcing you to become someone you didn’t want to be. I couldn’t let you grow up without someone to be your friend, your guardian demon in a sense. I’m grateful for the past years, as you have given me a reason to keep living, despite my intense hatred of my other life.”

 

Armitage blinked twice, trying to take in what he had heard. Kylo was more similar to him than he knew and Kylo had chosen to be with him and protect him. Kylo wanted to be his friend and keep him from harm. Tears began to bubble in the teen’s eyes, and he quickly covered them to hide his emotions, something that he had been brought up to perceive as a weakness. To Armitage’s surprise, he felt Kylo’s hands part his and then he felt a warm burning sensation on his lips. 

 

Kylo was kissing him. His lips felt leathery and too hot compared to Armitage’s, but the moment besides a lit weeks-old Christmas tree was perfect. Armitage’s eyes slowly began closing, and his hands wrapped around the back of Kylo’s neck. 

 

Seconds later, Armitage opened his eyes and realized that his feet were no longer on the ground and the clouds were getting closer. He peered back to Kylo and realized that the demon had wings. Armitage had never seen them before but they were beautiful, looking more like those of a fallen angel than of a demon. They were flying high, the city below them looking tiny in comparison.

 

Kylo smiled and told Armitage, “I saw this in a movie we watched together.” Armitage smiled widely and kissed Kylo as he held onto him for dear life.


End file.
